


Chcę dać ci szansę

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [63]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bymylounnie: Jejuuu, propmt ‘Chcę to naprawić’ był GENIALNY!!! xx Chcę drugą część! xD Może by tak, Lou wyszedł już ze szpitala i wrócił do szkoły, Hazz dalej próbuje wszystko naprawić,ale Lou nadal nie wie czy ma mu uwierzyć i zaufać. W końcu Harry zaprzestaje błagań i zamyka się w sobie, Niall zauważa, co dzieje się z Harrym i mówi o tym Lou. Gdy Lou wraca do domu, zastanawia sie nad tym o czym powiedział mu Ni i postanawia, że następnego dnia w szkole pogada z Hazzą, niestety on teraz ląduje w szpitalu, bo miał wypadek samochodowy, Lou go odwiedza i tam sobie wszystko wyjaśniają, może być coś takiego, że parę miesięcy później są parą, nie przeszkadzało by mi to xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę dać ci szansę

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to kontynuacja “Chcę to naprawić”

\- Hej Louis – to było pierwsze co słyszałem, kiedy przekraczałem próg szkoły, odkąd wyszedłem ze szpitala.  
\- Cześć Harry – odpowiedziałem cicho i poczułem jak duża dłoń, kładzie moją mniejszą na ramieniu chłopaka. Na początku czułem się z tym dziwnie, ale z czasem się przyzwyczaiłem. Z czasem również moje serce zaczęło za każdym razem mocniej bić, kiedy tylko czułem pod dłonią silne mięśnie chłopaka.  
Jak zawsze od dwóch miesięcy Harry czekał na mnie przy wejściu do szkoły, aby pomóc mi dotrzeć pod klasę. Na początku Niall’owi się to nie podobało i nam towarzyszył – chcąc upewnić się, że Harry ma szczere intencje i faktycznie chce mi pomóc - ale po jakimś czasie upewnił się, że Styles nic mi nie zrobi, więc zostawiał nas samych. Odkąd tylko wyszedłem ze szpitala Harry, tak jak obiecał starał się ze wszystkich sił, aby zdobyć moją sympatię i zaufanie. Naprawdę się starał, ale mimo to nie potrafiłem mu zaufać. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to nie jest jakaś jego gra, która ma na celu mnie upokorzyć. Dlatego też cały czas trzymałem go na dystans. Mimo wszystko musiałem przyznać, że Harry był dla mnie ogromną pomocą. Każdego ranka czekał na mnie przy wejściu do szkoły i pomagał mi dotrzeć do mojej szafki, i następnie odprowadzał mnie pod klasę, gdzie czekał już na nas Niall. Po zajęciach mnie odbierał i prowadził do nowej sali lub stołówki. Nie raz również po zajęciach odprowadzał mnie do domu, kiedy Niall nie mógł tego zrobić. Odkąd Styles postanowił odkupić swoje winy i przekonać mnie do siebie, o wiele przyjemniej spędzam czas w szkole. Nikt mnie nie popycha, nie podkłada nogi, nie śmieje się ze mnie, a to wszystko dzięki chłopakowi. On nie był jedynym, który uprzykrzał mi tutaj życie, jednak Harry robił to najczęściej i najbardziej boleśnie.  
\- Lou – głęboki głos chłopaka, wyrwał mnie z myślenia. Spojrzałem w kierunku, gdzie on powinien stać - Jesteśmy na miejscu – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh… - czułem jak na moje policzki wkrada się rumieniec, chociaż nie do końca wiedziałem dlaczego – Ok, dzięki – odpowiedziałem i odnajdując drogę, wszedłem do klasy – Do zobaczenia później, tak – zatrzymałem się jeszcze, odwracając głowę. Wiedziałem, że chłopak nie odszedł tylko czekał, aż dotrę do mojej ławki.  
\- Oczywiście – po głosie mogłem poznać, że się uśmiecha. Skinąłem głową lekko się uśmiechając i ruszyłem w stronę ławki, gdzie czekał już na mnie Niall.  
*****  
Wyszedłem z klasy i zatrzymałem się pod ściana czekając na Harry’ego. Niall poszedł już dawno, bo umówił się z Zaynem. Korytarz powoli pustoszał, uczniowie wychodzili ze szkoły, ciesząc się w upragnioną, kilkugodzinną wolnością. Prawdopodobnie zostałem całkiem sam, a Harry ciągle nie przychodził. Oczywiście nie miał takiego obowiązku, ale odprowadzając mnie na ostatnie zajęcia dzisiejszego dnia, powiedział, że mnie odbierze i odprowadzi do domu, skoro Niall nie da rady. Nie wiem ile dokładnie tak stałem, nie miałem możliwości sprawdzenia, ale pewnie minęło około 15 minut. Z każdą kolejną traciłem nadzieję, że chłopak się zjawi. Nie ukrywam, zrobiło mi się przykro, jednak szybko starałem się pozbyć tego uczucia. Nie powinienem się tak czuć, przecież Styles nie jest zobowiązany do opieki nade mną. Cicho westchnąłem, odganiając łzy, które zbierały się w moich oczach i trzymając się ściany, skierowałem się do wyjścia. Prawdopodobnie byłem w połowie drogi, kiedy usłyszałem jak ktoś za mną biegnie, a po chwili do moich uszu doszedł głos Harry’ego, który mnie nawoływał.  
\- Louis – poczułem ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu – Przepraszam, ale musiałem zostać trochę dłużej w klasie. Naprawdę starałem się być jak najszybciej.  
\- W porządku – skinąłem głową, dając znać, że rozumiem.  
\- Chodź - powiedział i jak zawsze – kiedy mnie odprowadzał – zabrał ode mnie moją torbę. Chwyciłem jego biceps i wyszliśmy z budynku. Harry opowiadał o swoim dniu, co chwilę zadając mi pytanie, chcąc mnie jakoś wciągnąć w rozmowę. Mimo to nie udzielałem się w niej za bardzo. Odpowiadałem tylko krótko na zadane mi pytania i pozwalałem, aby mówił Harry. Lubiłem słuchać jego głosu.  
\- Już jesteśmy – oznajmił, kiedy skręcaliśmy i przechodziliśmy przez furtkę. Pomógł mi wejść na ganek i kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy, wiedziałem, że jesteśmy przed drzwiami.  
\- Dziękuję – wyciągnąłem dłoń, aby podał mi mój plecak, który po chwili miałem już przewieszony przez ramię – Do zobaczenia – odwróciłem się w kierunku wejścia, szukając klamki.  
\- Louis – zatrzymałem się i odwróciłem głowę, w kierunku gdzie powinien stać Styles. Poczułem jak silne ramiona chłopaka mnie oplatają i przyciągając do jego ciała. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł jego zapach. Zesztywniałem zdezorientowany. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Styles zdobył się na taki krok. Podobało mi się to, więc dlaczego tak się zachowałem?  
\- Harry puść – poprosiłem.  
\- Zaraz – jęknął błagalnie, obejmując mnie jeszcze mocniej.  
\- H-Harry puść – położyłem dłonie na jego piersi i próbowałem go odepchnąć od siebie. W końcu stąpił i mnie puścił.  
\- Cześć – rzuciłem i najszybciej jak byłem wstanie, wszedłem do mieszkania.  
*****  
Coś zaczęło się psuć. Harry dalej na mnie czekał przy wejściu do budynku, odprowadzał pod klasy, czasami do domu, jednak o wiele mniej się odzywał. Nasze rozmowy były ograniczone do minimum. Jeśli nie było takiej potrzeby, chłopak milczał. Zastanawiałem się czy powodem tego nie jest to, że go odtrąciłem, kiedy mnie przytuliła, jednak nie miałem pewności. Przecież wcześniej Harry już próbował się do mnie zbliżyć, chciał się umówić, próbował trzymać mnie za rękę, kiedy odprowadzał mnie do klasy lub domu, obejmował w pasie i za każdym razem go odtrącałem. Nie rozumiałem więc, dlaczego to wydarzenie miałoby coś zmienić. Może po prostu chłopak ma jakieś problemy i za jakiś czas wróci dawny Harry.  
*****  
Stałem przed szkołą czekając na Niall, który musiał jeszcze porozmawiać z nauczycielem. Harry pomógł mi tutaj dojść, po czym z krótkim pożegnaniem odszedł. Usłyszałem dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, a moja dłoń została ujęta przez rękę Nialla.  
\- Możemy iść – usłyszałem jego wesoły głos i pociągnął mnie w kierunku wyjścia z terenu szkoły – Lou? – jego głos zrobił się nagle ostrożniejszy.  
\- Hmm? – dałem znak, że słucham.  
\- Wszystko dobrze z Harrym? – zapytał, czym mnie zaskoczył. On się martwił o Stylesa? Przecież go nie lubi.  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszyłem ramionami, udając obojętnego – Chyba tak, a co?  
\- Po prostu zauważyłem, że chłopak jest jakiś inny. To jak bez przerwy się w ciebie wpatruje i cicho wzdycha. Jego oczy jakby przygasły i stał się cichszy, przygnębiony. Myślałem, że może to ma coś wspólnego z tobą. Wiesz, on tak bardzo się stara o ciebie, a ty cały czas trzymasz go na dystans.  
\- Jesteś po jego stronie? – byłem zszokowany słysząc to co powiedział mi Horan.  
\- Dalej za nim nie przepadam – wytłumaczył – ale widzę, że naprawdę mu zależy i chce wszystko naprawić. On jest w tobie zakochany i wiem, że on tobie też nie jest obojętny.  
\- Co? Nie – czułem jak moje policzki zaczynają płonąć. Przecież to nie możliwe, abym zakochał się w Harrym. Prawda? Prawda?  
\- Lou, oszukujesz siebie. Przemyśl to. Moim zdaniem powinieneś dać szansę Harry’emu.  
*****  
Od rozmowy z Niallem, nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym innym jak o tym co przyjaciel mi powiedział. Może faktycznie powinienem dać Harry’emu szansę. Od mojego wypadku minęły ponad dwa miesiące, a on naprawdę się starał i udowadniał, że nie chce mnie już skrzywdzić.  
Co do moich uczuć…kompletnie nie mam pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Czy Niall ma rację, czy ja faktycznie jestem zakochany w Stylesie? Owszem lubię przebywać w jego towarzystwie, lubię czuć jego dotyk, ciepło, lubię słuchać jego głosu, więc tak, lubię Harry’ego, nawet bardzo. Jednak boję się, boję się, że kiedyś wróci stary on i ponownie zacznie mnie ranić. Nie chcę tego. Jednak, jeśli dalej będę się zachowywał tak jak teraz nie poprawię sytuacji między nami, tylko ją pogorszę, a tego nie chce. Muszę odrzucić strach i niepewność, i dać Harry’emu szansę. Tak, dokładnie to muszę zrobić. Jutro z nim porozmawiam!  
*****  
Wszedłem do szkoły i tym razem było inaczej. Nikt mnie nie przywitał, nie usłyszałem głębokiego głosu, nie poczułem silnych ramion. Również Niall nie odszedł, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy obok pojawiał się Styles.  
\- Harry jest chory? – spytał Irlandczyk.  
\- Nie wiem, może. Nic mi wczoraj nie mówił, że nie będzie – wyjaśniłem i z pomocą Horana ruszyłem w kierunku szafek.  
\- Cześć – doszedł do mnie głos Zayna.  
\- Haj skarbie – odpowiedział wesoło mój przyjaciel, a po chwili usłyszałem ciche cmoknięcie.  
\- Słyszeliście, że Styles jest w szpitalu? – zapytał.  
\- Co? – moje serce przyspieszyło. Jak to Harry jest w szpitalu? Co się stało?  
\- Nic nie wiecie? Cała szkoła o tym mówi. Harry miał wczoraj wieczorem wypadek samochodowy. Podobno jechał gdzieś i uderzył w niego inny samochód – wyjaśnił.  
Czułem jak kręci mi się w głowie i robi słabo, przez co musiałem chwycić się Nialla. Przecież to nie możliwe, przecież dzisiaj miałem dać mu szansę, miałem naprawić nasze relacje.  
\- Louis, wszystko dobrze?  
\- Niall, j-ja muszę do niego jechać – mój głos drżał. Musiałem go zobaczyć, teraz musiałem. Nie wytrzymałbym do końca zajęć nie wiedząc co z Harrym.  
\- Mogę cię zawieźć – zaproponował Zayn. Spojrzałem w kierunku skąd dochodził jego głos i uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wdzięcznością.  
*****  
\- To tutaj – powiedział Niall, nakierowując moją dłoń na klamkę – Wracamy z Zaynem do szkoły, mam dzisiaj poprawę, a Zayn projekt do zaprezentowania. Po zajęciach po ciebie przyjedziemy, dobrze?  
\- Tak, dziękuję – posłałem im uśmiech i nacisnąłem klamkę, popychając drzwi i wchodząc do sali, gdzie powinien być Harry.  
\- Kim jesteś? – od razu doszedł do mnie kobiecy głos. Zatrzymałem się zdezorientowany, czy Niall się pomylił i odprowadził mnie do złej sali.  
\- Um…ja przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem sale. Szukam przyjaciela – wyjaśniłem.  
\- Oh, jesteś znajomym Harry’ego?  
\- Tak  
\- Jestem Anne, jego mama – wyjaśniła.  
\- Miło mi, jestem Louis – odpowiedziałem.  
W pokoju zapanował cisza i czułem, że jest ona odrobinę niezręczna. Jednak po chwili do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk kroków kobiety. Poczułem jak owija swoje dłonie dookoła mnie i przyciąga do uścisku.  
\- Tak mi przykro Louis. Wiem co się stało, Harry wszystko mi opowiedział. Przepraszam, że mój syn do tego doprowadził. Był zdruzgotany po tym wypadku – mówiła cały czas trzymając mnie w uścisku.  
\- W porządku, naprawdę. Wszystko sobie z Harry już wyjaśniliśmy. Po za tym, to nie tak, że to Harry wepchnął mnie pod samochód.  
\- Tak, ale gdyby nie on, nie wbiegłbyś na jezdnię – odpowiedziała, odsuwając się ode mnie.  
\- Proszę się tym już nie zadręczać. Już wszystko jest naprawdę w porządku – posłałem jej uśmiech dla zapewnienia.  
\- Chodź – objęła mnie i pomogła mi dojść do krzesła, na którym mnie posadziła.  
\- Co z Harrym? – zapytałem.  
\- Na szczęście nie skończyło się to jakoś bardzo źle, ale jest poturbowany – odpowiedziała.  
\- To znaczy? – chciałem poznać jakieś szczegóły.  
\- Złamana noga, pęknięte dwa żebra i niewielki wstrząs mózgu. Na szczęście już się wybudził. Teraz śpi, po lekach przeciwbólowych – wyjaśniła.  
Odetchnąłem z ulgą, która zalała moje ciało. Z Harrym nie było źle, wyjdzie z tego.  
\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to pójdę teraz do bufetu. Pilnie potrzebuję kawy – Anne odezwała się.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę iść – uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko.  
Po chwili usłyszałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i zostałem sam z nieprzytomnym chłopakiem.  
Położyłem dłonie na łóżku i zacząłem nimi przesuwać, dopóki nie odnalazłem ręki chłopaka. Delikatnie ją ująłem. Była o wiele większa od mojej, miękka i ciepła. Nie wiem ile tak siedziałem. Nagle poczułem lekkie ruchy jego palców, a po chwili do moich uszu doszedł jego głos, był zachrypnięty i szorstki po śnie.  
\- Lou?  
\- Cześć Harry – uśmiechnąłem się do niego.  
\- Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Wystraszyłem się, kiedy usłyszałem o wypadku – wyjaśniłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Bałeś się o mnie? – po głosie mogłem poznać, że się uśmiecha.  
\- Bardzo – postanowiłem być szczery – Harry, słuchaj ja…ja wiem, że ty się starasz i to doceniam. Przez ten czas polubiłem cię, nawet bardziej niż powinienem. Chyba się w tobie zakochałem – na te słowa Harry zacisnął swój uścisk na mojej dłoni.  
\- Więc czemu mnie odtrącałeś? Czemu mnie odepchnąłeś, kiedy cię przytuliłem? To zabolało.  
\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu bałem się. Jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiałem moich uczuć i bałem się, że jeśli dam ci szansę, wrócisz stary ty i znowu mnie skrzywdzisz.  
\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił – zapewnił mnie.  
Nie odpowiedziałem, ponieważ mówiąc „wiem” skłamałbym. Nie wiedziałem tego, mogłem mieć jedynie nadzieję i ufać, że tak będzie. I właśnie dzięki tej nadziei Harry dostał szansę.  
\- Harry, prosiłeś mnie o danie ci szansy i chcę to zrobić.  
\- Naprawdę – słyszałem w jego głosie zaskoczenie  
\- Tak – pokiwałem głową.  
Poczułem jak Harry ciągnie mnie na łóżko i po chwili jego ręce oplatały mnie w tali.  
\- Kocham cię Lou i nie zmarnuję tej szansy – wymruczał w moje usta – Dziękuję – przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej i nasze wargi zetknęły się w delikatnym i lekko niepewnym pocałunku.  
*****  
Uchyliłem lekko swoje powieki i pierwsze co dostrzegłem to zielone, błyszczące oczy, szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami i burzę loków. Widziałem twarz mojego chłopaka, co prawda była jeszcze odrobinę nie wyraźna, ale wiedziałem ją. Był piękny. Ja widziałem.  
\- Harry – powiedziałem łamiącym się głosem, a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy szczęścia – H-Harry, ja widzę.  
\- Lou – przysunął się bliżej i pocałował mnie – Wiem Lou, to cudownie. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że operacja się udała.  
Minęło pięć lata odkąd zostaliśmy z Harrym parą i nie żałuję tej decyzji. Przez cały ten czas chłopak był przy mnie i o mnie dbał. Kochałem go i wiedziałem, że on kocha mnie. Przez cały ten czas Harry, w tajemnicy przede mną, zarabiał i odkładał pieniądze, aby na moje 23 urodziny podarować mi jeden z najpiękniejszych prezentów jakie kiedykolwiek dostałem. Dzięki niemu było mnie stać na operację i nareszcie, po raz pierwszy mogłem go zobaczyć. Teraz nie miałem co do niego żadnych wątpliwości. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie skrzywdzi i nie pozwoli innym tego zrobić.


End file.
